


Light It Up

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is day one from my “A Sweet Pea Fic-mas” challenge that will run from December 1 through New Years Eve.





	Light It Up

While drying glasses behind the bar you watched as Sweet Pea and Fangs dragged totes of Christmas decorations out from the storage room. Lights, garland, fake trees, ornaments and a cheeky looking light up Santa were spread haphazardly amongst the bar tables and across the small stage of the Wyrm.

  
“Where the hell are you guys going to put all this stuff?”

  
Dropping another Christmas colored tote on the floor, Sweet Pea shuffled around a stack of ornament boxes before looking up at you. “Not just us guys. You’re involved in this too.”

  
“No, I’m not. I’m supposed to be working.”

  
“Babe, there is no one here.” Spreading his arms out wide to make his point, he turned back and disappeared back into the storage room.

  
“Don’t be such a Grinch, Y/N.” From behind the light up reindeer he was carrying, Fangs gave you a teasing grin. “Besides, you just have to do the decorations inside. We’ll take care of the stuff outside.”

  
“Outside? You’re putting stuff outside?” Stacking the glass with the rest of it’s mates you came around the bar to get a better look at what they had dragged out. Yards of Christmas garland poured from the boxes, strings of lights in all sorts of colors were tossed in bags all over the floor, Christmas stockings and ornaments from sometime in the seventies were haphazardly tossed into a box that had gotten wet and you were pretty sure there was an entire ceramic Christmas village in the one of the tubs you popped open. “You do realize that this is a bar and not Santa’s village at the mall, right?”

  
“We know.” Setting a small light up outdoor tree next to the reindeer Fangs had brought out, Sweet Pea grabbed a seat on the stage as he watched you pick your way through the decorations. Despite your reluctance to help decorate the bar, he knew that you lived for stuff like this. “FP asked us to jazz the place up for the holidays.”

  
Humming in recognition at Sweet Pea’s words you toyed with some bags of tinsel, ideas for the bar decorations running through your head. Turning your attention back towards your boyfriend, you gave him a calculating look. “How jazzed up are we talking?”

  
“Think National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.”

  
“I think that means she is going to help us, Sweet Pea.” Coming from the storage room with the giant extension ladder, Fangs leaned the monster thing against the wall as he gave your boyfriend a told you so look.

  
Straightening with a tote in hand you gave Fangs an exaggerated eye roll before turning to carry the tote to the bar. “I’m going to call in reinforcements to help me, but yes. I will decorate the inside.”

  
Jumping down from his spot on the stage, Sweet Pea shrugged into his Serpent jacket and grabbed the the light up Santa. “Toni is already on her way, she should be here in a few minutes.” The surprised look on your face only made Sweet Pea chuckle, “Babe… you live for shit like this. There was no way you were going to say no.”  
You couldn’t help but smile at Sweet Pea’s words, after all these years you weren’t surprised that he knew your answers before you gave them.

“I hate it when you’re right. Now haul the stuff you want to claim out of here so I can get started.”

  
Giving you a devilish grin, Sweet Pea and the Santa disappeared down the hall and out the side door of the Wyrm.

  
“Damn girl… I’d say we did pretty well for ourselves.” Taking a sip from her beer, Toni scanned around the bar to take in all of the handiwork. It’d taken a couple hours and a couple of beers, but the two of you had pushed out a pretty festive display.

  
Hanging the last of the large sleigh bells on the garland, you grabbed your own beer and stood next to Toni to see for yourself. White icicles and garland were draped above the stools at the bar, ornaments hung artfully amongst the twinkle lights. The back bar was decorated in a similar fashion, large sleigh bells you’d found fastened at the corners of the mirror.You had wrapped the lights above the pool tables in silver tinsel and hung small wreaths on all the doors. The stage had become home to the ceramic Christmas village you’d found earlier, a long table you’d commandeered had been used to make it front and center with a bunch of fake Christmas trees on either side to aid in the ambiance of the season.

  
“Couldn’t have done it without you, Toni.” Clinking the necks in celebration you both turned as the front door opened. Sweet Pea and Fangs were red cheeked and windblown from their work outside, their Serpent jackets pulled tight around them to chase off the winter chill.

  
“I am impressed, ladies. Looks like that shit out of a catalog.” Taking in the scene in front of him, Fangs nodded in appreciation as he made his way towards the stage and the Christmas village that glowed in the dim lights.

  
“I knew you’d have too much fun doing this.” Standing close behind you, Sweet Pea snaked his cold hands under your shirt as he kissed your cheek. “It looks awesome.”

  
Sucking in a breath at his cold touch, you took a swig from your bottle. “It’s not too shabby.”

  
“Pff, that’s an understatement.” Tossing your coat to you, Toni slipped into her own as she put her bottle on the bar top. “Alright boys. Now that you’ve seen our work it’s time to show us what you’ve pulled together.”

  
Stepping away from Sweet Pea’s hold you put your bottle next to Toni’s and shrugged into your jacket as Sweet Pea tugged you towards the door. “You girls won’t be disappointed.”

  
Your breath came out in puffs as Sweet Pea positioned you in front of the bar, his towering frame breaking the wind behind you. “Alright Fangs, light it up!”

  
Eyes wide, you watched as the usually dingy looking bar glowed brilently against the evening sky. You and Toni couldn’t help but look at each other in surprise before focusing back on the building before you. “This is very Clark Griswold, Sweet Pea.”

  
Chuckling under his breath, Sweet Pea pulled you against his chest. The four of you watched the lights flicker against the darkening sky, Sweet Pea’s hands snaking into your jacket pockets to lace his fingers with yours. “Well he is my inspiration when it comes to holiday decorating.”

  
The Wyrm was the brightest building on the block, and you’d venture the brightest building on the south side. The cheeky looking Santa was stuck in the center of the roof with a lit christmas trees on each side while a couple light up mechanical reindeer sat on each side of the bar double doors. The entire building was traced in white lights while the awning was lined in dangling multi colored icicles the swayed in the chilling December breeze. Shimmering tinsel wrapped around the steel railings and kitschy 70’s glitter plaques outlined in more lights and blinking snowflakes hung all along the outside walls of the bar. There was no doubt that the boys had taken FP’s orders seriously, they were told to decorate for Christmas and they delivered.

  
“So Fangs and I did a pretty good job?” Nuzzling your hair with his nose, Sweet Pea kissed at the nape of your neck as you hummed in agreement. “I’d say FP will be impressed by your efforts.”

  
“He better be. I almost fell of the ladder carrying that damn Santa up there.” Slinging his arm over Toni’s shoulder Fangs couldn’t help but grin at their hard work. “And now I deserve a drink. What do ya say, Topaz.”

  
Grinning at her friend’s antics, Toni let herself be led back into the bar. “I guess I can get you a round, Fangs. You’ve earned it.”

  
Watching as the two of them disappeared back into the bar you continued to watch the lights dance as another breeze blew through town. “If this is what you did for the Wyrm, what are you going to do for our house?”

  
You could feel Sweet Pea smile against your neck as he nipped at your ear, “Oh just you wait babe. Our neighbors are going to hate us.”  
A giggle crossed your lips at Sweet Pea’s enthusiasm. He really was pulling out all the Griswold stops this year; hopefully a distant cousin in a RV wasn’t going to be parked outside the house when you got home.

**Author's Note:**

> All work cross posted on Tumblr under WorriestotheWind


End file.
